Stanford University is a research university with a large component of research using animals. It is the objective of the Division of Laboratory Animal Medicine to provide a quality animal resource diagnostic and investigative laboratory partially supported by the funds requested in this application. The specific objectives are: 1.) To maintain and expand the services of the laboratory particularly surveillance, diagnosis and investigation of naturally occurring laboratory animal diseases. 2.) To perform and publish the findings of pilot research projects on laboratory animal disease problems and to seek additional funds to continue these projects when indicated. 3.) To identify, characterize and publish accounts of laboratory animal models of human diseases. 4.) To collect, catalogue and collate specimens and provide resources for research and teaching. The purpose of the division is to provide the total spectrum of animal care and veterinary support. The Diagnostic Laboratory is a mandatory resource in these endeavors.